Stormfur
Stormfur is a dark gray, thick-furred tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes. History In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :Stormkit was born to Silverstream and Graystripe, along with his sister, Featherkit. His mother tried to give birth near Sunningrocks, not wanting to let her Clan know that she mated with Graytstripe, but without a medicine cat to look after her the whole time, she died of blood loss, soon after Cinderpelt arrived to help. :Due to his mixed heritage (RiverClan and ThunderClan), he was at first fostered by Goldenflower, a ThunderClan queen. Later, however, he went to RiverClan with his father and sister, because although he was half-Clan, the RiverClan warriors thought that he and his sister belonged with their mother's Clan. :Most of the RiverClan cats seemed to have a dislike towards him and his sister. Rising Storm :He lived in RiverClan with Featherkit and Graystripe, being taken care of by the RiverClan queens Greenflower and Mosspelt. Fireheart briefly saw them when ThunderClan was sheltering with RiverClan after the forest fire. A Dangerous Path :He continued to live in RiverClan; when he became an apprentice, Graystripe mentored him. When Graystripe went back to ThunderClan, he and Featherkit remained. His sister and him tell Mosspelt that they weren't surprised that Graystripe left, even the kits could see he wanted to go back to ThunderClan. The Darkest Hour :He was apprenticed to Stonefur after Graystripe left. :When Tigerstar took over RiverClan; he, Featherpaw, Stonefur and Stonefur's sister Mistyfoot (who were both also half-Clan), were imprisoned due to their mixed-Clan heritage. Stonefur died to protect Featherpaw and Stormpaw, being killed by Blackfoot at Tigerstar's command, and Firestar, Ravenpaw, and Graystripe rescued Mistyfoot and the apprentices. :Stormpaw and Featherpaw then joined ThunderClan. Due to the death of Stonefur, Graystripe became Stormpaw's mentor while he and his sister stayed with ThunderClan. They later fought with LionClan to defeat BloodClan and Scourge. After the battle, they decided to return to RiverClan alongside Mistyfoot. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :During the first Gathering of the book, it is mentioned that he and his sister's warrior names were announced at the previous Gathering by Leopardstar; he became Stormfur and his sister became Feathertail. In the New Prophecy Midnight :Stormfur's sister, Feathertail, was given a prophecy by Oakheart, along with Brambleclaw, Brambleclaw's sister, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw. He went on the quest with her to keep her safe and to find Midnight, along with the aforementioned cats and Squirrelpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. During the trip to Sun-Drown-Place, he and Crowpaw were cornered by two huge kittypets. Stormfur is impressed by Squirrelpaw when she attacked the kittypets and starts to have feelings for her. When Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw fall into the water at the Sun-Drown-Place, he jumps in to save them because being a RiverClan cat he knows how to swim. Moonrise :Stormfur and the journeying cats returned through the mountains after receiving Midnight's message. There, the Tribe cats are intrigued with Stormfur, thinking he is a cat mentioned in one of their prophecies. He meets a prey-hunter named Brook and they become good friends. The other Tribe cats make behave friendly to Stormfur and he thinks that they like him for who he is. But later when they tell him he must kill a mountain lion named Sharptooth, and take him prisoner to stop him from leaving with his friends, he feels hurt and betrayed. Brook tries to apologize to him, but Stormfur still feels hurt that she hid this from him the whole time he was here. His friends come and rescue him while Sharptooth is attacking the Tribe. They get away but a kit-mother named Star is killed by Sharptooth. :On their way home, Stormfur's mother, Silverstream, visits him in a dream, telling him to go back and help the Tribe. After telling his friends about the dream, they decide to try to rid the mountains of Sharptooth. When Sharptooth attacks a second time, Feathertail dislodges a stone from the roof, causing it to fall, killing Sharptooth and herself. :Stormfur is subdued by sadness throughout the rest of the journey, and is dismayed to leave Brook. He had a small crush on Squirrelpaw at the beginning of the book, but reminded himself it wouldn’t work out because they came from different clans, and decided that Brambleclaw would make a better mate for Squirrelpaw. He wonders if he could share that kind of relationship with Brook, but he knows he has to return to the forest. Dawn :Stormfur returned to the forest with the other questing cats, and tried to convince RiverClan to leave with the other Clans from their old territory; RiverClan refused initially, but after ShadowClan's territory was completely destroyed and the water levels in the river dropped drastically, they complied. He was the one to inform his father, Graystripe, about Feathertail's death. Graystripe was later taken by Twolegs, much to Stormfur's dismay, because Silverstream died giving birth to him and his sister and he had so recently lost Feathertail, so he felt like everyone close to him was vanishing. The Clan cats traveled through the mountains, and stopped with the Tribe for a while. There, Stormfur decided to stay with Brook since he had no remaining family in the Clans. Twilight :Stormfur showed up with Brook right after a group of badgers attacked ThunderClan, giving no explanation of why they left the Tribe. ThunderClan didn't question them, however, because they needed help after the attack. Sunset :Stormfur and Brook stayed with ThunderClan and helped them to rebuild after the badger attack. They helped the Clan hunt and went on patrols. Stormfur was part of the patrol that searched for Berrykit after he disappeared from camp. Shortly after this, he and Brook left for RiverClan, announcing that they intended to remain permenantly by the lake. :When Brambleclaw was sent on an expedition into RiverClan territory to assess the Twoleg problem, he witnessed Brook chase a squirrel into ShadowClan territory and kill it while she was hunting with Stormfur and Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost took Stormfur and Brook back to RiverClan and provoked Stormfur into attacking him in front of the Clan, resulting in Stormfur's exile. Brambleclaw suspected that Hawkfrost wanted Stormfur gone because if Leopardstar died and Mistyfoot became leader, he thought that she would surely pick Stormfur as deputy, and Hawkfrost wanted that position for himself. Brambleclaw offered Stormfur residence in ThunderClan until he and Brook could return to the mountains. The two cats accepted and returned to ThunderClan. In the Power of Three The Sight :When Graystripe comes back, he is astonished, but overjoyed to see that Stormfur is in ThunderClan. Stormfur is a bit shocked to see that Graystripe has a new mate, Millie, but he accepts his father's choice. ''Dark River :Stormfur is with the patrol that fights WindClan. Outcast :It is revealed in his memories that before he and Brook came to ThunderClan in ''Sunset, a group of rogues invaded the Tribe of Rushing Water's hunting grounds, so Stormfur tried to train the Tribe to fight. He leads them into battle, but they were badly defeated, losing Jag, and many other cats. Furious, Stoneteller exiles Stormfur, telling him to never come back. Brook decides to leave with him, and so they go to the Clans' territory seeking refuge. :When Lionpaw loses his temper with the new warrior Berrynose, Stormfur talks with Lionpaw about how he and the other cats that made the journey to the Sun-Drown-Place. He says he liked Squirrelflight at first, but then met Brook and he knew he loved her more. :Later, Talon and Night from the Tribe arrive in ThunderClan. When Jaypaw looks into Brook's memories to find out what is going on,, Jaypaw learns about the intruders that invaded the mountains. :Talon and Night ask him and Brook to come back to the mountains with them and help them fight the invaders, although they didn't tell Stoneteller they were asking for help. Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Jaypaw, Breezepaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw are the cats finally chosen to come with Stormfur, Brook, Talon, and Night to teach the Tribe how to fight and help drive off the invaders. :On the way to the mountains, they encounter Purdy, the loner who helped them get to the Sun-Drown-Place. When they get back to the tribe, Stoneteller is not pleased with Talon and Night going to get help from the Clan cats. Eventually he accepts their help. After much trouble teaching the Tribe and battles trying to enforce borders with the intruders, they manage to win against the intruders, and Stormfur and Brook are given the chance to stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water, to which they accept. ''Eclipse :He appears only briefly in the first two chapters, saying good-bye to the Clan cats in the foothills of the mountains, and taking a gift they give him and Brook, prey, for the Tribe. He is only slightly terse at taking the prey, since it means admitting weakness. He says good-bye to Lionpaw affectionately, showing the warrior-apprentice bond they had. :Later in the book, although he is not present, three half-siblings of his are born to Graystripe and Millie: Blossomkit, Bumblekit, and Briarkit. Character Pixels File:Stormfur-Kit.png|Kit File:Stormpaw Apprentice.png|Apprentice Family Members '''Mother:' :SilverstreamRevelead in Forest of Secrets - Deceased, Verified StarClan member. Father: :GraystripeRevealed in Forest of Secrets - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice). Sister: :FeathertailRevealed in Rising Storm - Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member Grandfather: :CrookedstarRevealed in Fire and Ice - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmother :Lilystem - Most Likely Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncle: ''' :OakheartRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy - Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Cousins: :StonefurRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :MistyfootRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Mosskit Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mate: :Brook Where Small Fish SwimRevealed in The Sight, pg 22-23 - Living (As of Eclipse) Half-Brother: :BumblepawRevealed in Eclipse - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Sisters: :BriarpawRevealed in Eclipse - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :BlossompawRevealed in Eclipse - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree Unknown Tom---Lilystem | ---------------------- | | Unknown She-cat---Crookedstar Oakheart---Bluestar | | | ------------------------- | | | | | Stonefur Mosskit Mistyfoot-------------------Unknown Tom | | --- -------------------- | | | | | Silverstream---Graystripe-------------------------Millie ??? ??? ??? Reedwhisker | | ----------------- -------------------- | | | | | Brook---'Stormfur' Feathertail Bumblepaw Briarpaw Blossompaw References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Tribe Cat Category:Kit Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Senior Warrior